Spirit of the Wind
by hitodama's tricks
Summary: This one-shot is about Kagura and her feelings when she meets Sesshomaru one night. It describes her thoughts and how she wishes to be free, as the wind. KaguraSesshomaru


**This One-shot was made in honor of Kagura. She is one of my favorite characters in Inuyasha and I wanted to write something about her. I think this one-shot describes Kagura's feelings and how much she wishes to be free, as the wind. It also shows some Kagura/Sesshomaru, who she obviously loves in her own way. She truly is a character to admire, so here it goes.**

One-Shot:

_Spirit of the Wind_

Blood was pouring out of my back, shots of pain was brimming all over it. I gritted my teeth and flew my feather-like ride to the ground where I saw a small clear river.

I landed next to it and peeled of the top of my kimono. I winced when I noticed the slashes Naraku had made on my back was only slowly and painfully healing.

Naraku had done this to me as punishment. I had disobeyed him by not telling him all I know about Inuyasha. I still didn't tell him all I know. I haven't told him that Inuyasha's most vulnerable time is when he changes into a human…the time of the new moon.

I know I may be acting foolish but if there's any way that hanyou can defeat Naraku-I'm not going to stand in that half-breed's way and tell Naraku his weakness.

Not when I can use Inuyasha to my advantage.

I want Naraku dead.

I want my freedom.

I looked up into the dark night, stars seemed to glitter in the sky like diamonds, some of them hiding behind wisps of silver clouds fading in and out.

My eyes searched for the moon and I saw it in its eerie crescent from. I gathered water in my hands from the lipid water of the river and rinsed it gently on my back, clearing the wounds and trying to speed up my healing abilities. I don't care how much torture I have to endure from Naraku, as long as I get my freedom. It doesn't matter…

I shifted myself to look at my back again; the wounds were rapidly closing up now. The water must have helped some. I could already see the spider-like burn scar forming once again on my back, I sighed. This spider mark is a symbol of my slavery.

I pulled the top of my kimono over my shoulders again and tied it, adjusting it properly. Their was a large bloodstain on it.

I looked up once again at the crescent moon and was mesmerized by it…it reminded me of Sesshomaru. The mark he has on his forehead…a crescent moon.

"Kagura."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard my name being spoken. It can't be… I slowly turned around to see Sesshomaru there. There he stood, a few feet away from me, radiating power and strength…and pride. His usual expression of indifference on his face, his eyes stared at me emotionlessly.

Why does he show no emotion? It unnerves me, and yet… it makes me admire him even more.

"Sesshomaru…" I said coolly, standing up and turning to face him.

"I thought I smelt your blood. Judging by the bloodstains I'd say you were injured quite severly, perhaps by my half bother? Or even Naraku himself?" Sesshomaru's monotone voice inquired.

My eyes widened the moment he mentioned Naraku. And it didn't slip by him.

He raised his eyebrows, "So it was indeed Naraku." Sesshomaru stated.

Do you care Sesshomaru? Are you angry Naraku hurt me, or are you just curious?

I looked away from Sesshomaru's cold eyes and considered telling him where Naraku was currently hiding. Surely he would take the chance and kill Naraku? Naraku already angered him by once kidnapping that little girl who follows him, wasn't her name Rin or something like that?

I know he's strong enough to beat Naraku. I'm sure of it…sure…yes. But…what if he really isn't strong enough? Inuyasha with his sword couldn't defeat Naraku yet…What if no one is strong enough to defeat Naraku? What if I am to either be killed by Naraku, or forced to serve him for all eternity?... And if Naraku kills Sesshomaru…I….

Wait, why do I care if Sesshomaru is killed by Naraku?

As long as it results in my freedom why should I care?

Why?

I closed my eyes, I know why.

"You seem as if you have something you wish to say Kagura." Sesshomaru's icy tone snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him, "Its nothing."

"Hmmm…" He was calculating me, I could see it.

I stared at my feet in silence. Am I truly to die or to be enslaved? My cheeks felt wet for some reason, I raised my hand to touch my face in shock, I was crying.

I turned my back towards Sesshomaru and faced the river, the moonlight was making it have an otherworldly glow. Why must Sesshomaru see me like this? So weak and pathetic! I furiously swiped at my tears in shame.

I don't look for sympathy from anyone! I'm independent! I'm-

I felt a hand on my shoulder forcibly turn me around, Sesshomaru was now mere inches from me.

I gasped as I stared at him in wonder.

I want to be free.

It's what I've always wanted…but I…I also want…

"As long as someone is alive, many lose their will to live, be glad that you are not one of them." His icy tone said, I looked at him and our eyes locked. He basically told me in his own twisted way to not give up. To keep fighting…keep living. For a mere second, I saw something flicker in his eyes. Something… different. Not the way he usually regarded me. He let go of my shoulder and stepped away.

I smiled for a first time in a long time, I nodded. I have to know. I have to know the truth, to finally put all my questions to rest.

"Sesshomaru, you and I are very much alike on some levels…" when he didn't say anything I continued without fear, "…if things were different, you and I could be something, wouldn't you agree?"

Sesshomaru stared at me for what seemed to be a small eternity, even though my face showed my usual demeanor, my heart was pounding. I prayed he couldn't hear it.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked away, back to the forest.

I made a sharp intake of breath when he said that one word. I smiled inside and out, that was good enough for me.

As he was leaving I could only barely hear him say, "Kagura, you truly are a spirit of the wind."

I smiled as he vanished within the thick trees of the forest.

…If I were ever to be with someone in my life…I know it would be Sesshomaru.

I felt a cool breeze against my face, inviting me to ride with it. I lifted my feather into the air as it transported and I glided into the air, riding the wind.

I may just be in love with Sesshomaru…

I felt the cool wind in my hair and smiled once again.

I will be free one day…

No matter what…

I will truly be like the wind.

The End.

**There you go. I tried my best to portray Kagura's feelings and how Sesshomaru would act in this one-shot. **

**Please review and tell me how I did on this, negative or positive.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Fireashes**


End file.
